


Sinful Truth

by Romancemesomeziam



Series: Truth [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancemesomeziam/pseuds/Romancemesomeziam
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s), Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom), Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)
Series: Truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884802
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

The night had been spent drinking, ale flowing easily as everyone gathered around the fireplace in Uhtred's long house. You could barely remember what the conversation had been about too enthralled by your husband sitting next to you in all his beautiful glory. 

Sihtric had gazed your way through the night, his empty hand coming to rub the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You had fiddled with your drink aimlessly, moving so your thigh would be pressed to Sihtric's, needing the proximity. 

When Gisela had excused herself you saw the heated look in Uhtred's eyes and took the opportunity to whisper dirty things in Sihtric's ear, laughing when he grabbed you and all but pulled you home.

You now laid sated and sore in bed, furs thrown around you as you watched your husband, ale in hand as he gazed back your way. 

The candlelight made Sihtric's sweaty skin glow, your fingers roaming his body, unable to contain yourself even if you were completely drained and didn't think you could take much more. 

Sihtric offered you his cup, eyebrow raised as his fingers moved up the inside of your thigh. You took the offered ale, taking a gulp before kissing him, tasting yourself on Sihtric's tongue. 

"Have you ever been in love?" you asked him curiously, drawing loving patterns on his temple as you laid back, discarding the cup before bathing into the comfort of Sihtric's body. 

"I married you didn't I," he murmured as he leaned in, lips grazing yours. 

You kissed him languidly, wrapping a leg around his waist to keep him close. When you finally separated you watched him, knowing there was more to the answer.

"Apart from little old me," you replied, twirling a piece of his hair around your finger, keeping your leg around him. 

His hand came to caress you thigh, grasping your ass before he leaned in once more, pressing his forehead to yours.

Sihtric sighed heavily and you smelled the ale on his breath before nosing him on, biting his neck. You heard him whine as he hid in your chest, rubbing his face against your skin.

"There was someone once," you heard him groan, forcing his face up to yours with a hand under his chin. 

Your eyes met briefly and you smiled, pushing him onto his back to straddle him. With a hand on either side of his head holding you up, your hair fanning around you creating a curtain of intimacy, you kissed his lips before trailing your mouth down his neck and chest. You stopped just above his waist, looking up at him through your lashes.

"Tell me," you whispered into his skin, making Sihtric gasp as you continued your descent. 

Biting his hip, you massaged his thighs before finally taking his hardening length into your mouth. You sucked lightly, hollowing your cheeks as your tongue twirled around the head of his cock, making Sihtric swear loudly. 

"Tell me," you repeated, the vibration of your voice around his cock making him ground as you sucked him deeper, feeling him hit the back of your throat.

Sihtric mumbled something into his arm but you didn't understand. You waited a few seconds, wrapping your hand around him and stroking him to see if he would repeat it. 

When he didn't, you let go of him. Immediately he was pushing himself up, trying to kiss you but you squirmed away, smirking. 

"If you tell me, I'll help you come," you said coyly, biting at your bottom lip. You knew he loved when you did that so you used it against him every chance you had.

His heated gaze settled upon you, tracing your naked breasts and you played into it, leaning toward him and pressing them together, taunting Sihtric.

"Finan."

The name had you tightening inside, memories of drunken nights speeding through your mind as you got even wetter. 

You swallowed as you watched your husband, pursing your swollen lips."What do you want?"

"To be inside you," Sihtric replied immediately and you obliged, straddling him once more. 

As he pressed into you, you whined, raking your nails down his chest, thinking back to when you had joined Uhtred, realizing how Sihtric used to watch Finan constantly. It made more sense now, the thought making you smile as you sighed, leaning back onto your husband's thighs.

Sihtric started thrusting up into you, little cries tumbling from your mouth, the new angle hitting just right. 

"Tell me why you fell for Finan," you groaned as you forced yourself upright again, watching Sihtric's face attentively, working your hips in wide circles, forcing Sihtric to slow his rhythm. 

You weren't exactly sure where this was going but for some reason you didn't want it to end. You loved watching Sihtric struggle and squirm and knew that even though he would never admit to it, he enjoyed it too. 

"Fierce, loyal," Sihtric said as he exhaled, hands coming to grab your hips but you pushed them away and over his head, leaning your weight on them, trapping him. 

You breathed into his mouth as you lifted off his cock, only the tip at your entrance before whispering in his ear. 

"Do you think he's hot?"

Sihtric grunted in reply, hips thrusting forward but you didn't let him enter you, making him whine in frustration. 

You knew if he really wanted to he could have you on your back in seconds but Sihtric played along, nodding. 

"Say it."

Sihtric closed his eyes for an instant and you observed him as he swallowed around nothing. 

"Finan is hot," he said as he opened his eyes, watching you intensely.

You grinned wickedly at him, holding his gaze as you dropped yourself on him once more, working yourself on his cock.

Sihtric gasped in response, trying to grab you but you shook your head at him, pushing his arms back above his head. He took the opportunity to suck on your nipples before you pulled away, running your thumb along his lips.

"Would you suck his cock?" you asked as you pushed your finger into his mouth. Sihtric responded frantically, sucking on your finger as he bucked into you, making you whine at the thought. 

Pulling your finger out of his mouth you grabbed his face, seeking his attention. He watched you under hooded eyes, panting as you rolled your hips, taking him deeper. 

"Do you trust me?"

The reply was almost immediate, Sihtric nodding fiercely, his arms going slack against your hold. You ran your hand down his face gently, closing his eyes before leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

"I can only imagine how you felt when you saw us together."

Sihtric whined in reply, an almost painful sound as you bit his ear, grounding him to you.

"Fuck me like I were him, take what you've always wanted."

There was a beat of silence, nothing but bated breath until suddenly Sihtric was rolling you over so you lay underneath him, turning you on your stomach. Within seconds he had you on your knees, legs open wide with your face pressed into the bed as he entered you eagerly without warning. 

You cried out, your voice raw as Sihtric started pounding into you, his fingers fisting your hips bruisingly. His hand came to push between your shoulder blades, making you raise your ass, taking everything he gave to you. 

You couldn't help but wonder what he was imaging, the thought making you grind back into him, wanting more. 

"Say it Sihtric," you sobbed into the furs, vision blurring as you came closer and closer to your orgasm. You imagined walking in on such a show, Finan naked with his face pressed down into your bed, his glorious ass on display as Sihtric fucked him relentlessly, his eyes never leaving yours. You couldn't help but seize up at the thought, orgasm rushing through you, making your squirm and moan.

Sihtric reacted as though he was imagining the same thing, Finan's name echoing through the cabin as you felt Sihtric reach his peak, spilling into you as he groaned and mumbled for his Irishman on repeat. 

You felt the name resonate through your skin, Sihtric's thrust now weakening until he stopped, pressing his body over your back. Your knees gave in from the weight, as you laid motionless under Sihtric, panting.

In the end Sihtric was the one to move first, pulling out as he rolled you onto your side, caressing your face until you opened your eyes. 

"I love you more," he said as though he needed to reassure you but you stopped him, finger pressed to his lips to silence him.

You kissed him gently, threading your fingers through his hair as you admired him, completely in awe of the man you loved. 

"Did you ever think of us with him?"  
  
This time Sihtric didn't hide, simply nodded his hand rubbing circles into your back.The admission had your mind racing, your insides pulsing. 

"I'd love to watch you with him," Sihtric admitted as he kissed your neck sloppily, knowing exactly what he was doing. "I could see his body pleasure yours, I could taste him on you."

You groaned at the confession, kissing Sihtric with a new urgency, your body aflame once more. There would be time to discuss this but right now you wanted no one but your husband.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain was falling hard, the sound soothing as you finished your ale, watching your husband from across the room. 

Uhtred had been busy all night with some Eldermen from Winchester, no doubt hating that he had to entertain them while you enjoyed yourselves. 

You had invited Finan and Osferth over for supper, loving the company and rabbit stew late into the night as you gathered around the kitchen table, laughter so loud you could feel it resonate inside of you.

Osferth had left a few moments ago, barely standing on his feet as you had watched him stumble home, Sihtric and Finan dying of laughter. 

They were now reminiscing about some old battle with king Arthur, long before your time and you couldn't help but observe Sihtric. You were drunk, horny and a little mischievous as you stood to pour yourself another drink. 

It had been a few weeks since Sihtric had admitted to once having feelings for Finan and although you hadn't mentioned it much since, tonight it was all you could think about. 

Grinning into your cup, you sauntered towards Sihtric, sitting in his lap as you wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Thunder resonated through the cabin, dragging Finan's attention away for a moment as you kissed Sihtric's temple before whispering in his ear. "Do you still trust me?" 

His eyes widened as he watched you, your name falling from his lips as a question but you ignored it, pulling his head back so you could kiss him deeply. You pushed his lips apart with your tongue, making him cling to you. 

Finan faked a cough, obviously trying to get your attention and you turned towards him, eyes shining as you played innocent. 

"Feeling lonely, Finan?" you asked, hand trailing down Sihtric's abdomen, pulling his tunic up to touch his skin.

For the first time in your life you saw Finan searching for words as he bit his lip, downing his drink before standing. 

"Aye," he said, running a hand through his hair, but his eyes never left yours, the tension in the room rising with every passing second. "Should get going."

"I think you should stay," you replied as you finally looked away from him, running your finger along Sihtric's lips. "What do you think love, do you want Finan to stay?"

Sihtric eyed his best friend, cheeks reddening as he turned his face into your chest, arms wrapping around your waist. "Yeah."

Finan seemed confused for a minute, but he chose to sit back down, pouring himself another cup of ale. He coughed again, starting up a conversation that Sihtric was too happy to continue.

You sighed as they kept talking, hand caressing Sihtric's thigh, fingers working the laces of his trousers. You felt him tensing under you but he did nothing to stop you as you ran the back of your hand against his hardening length. 

Pushing the palm of your hand against his cock up and down, you glanced at Finan, smirking to yourself when you noticed him following your every move. You could see he was getting hard, bulge evident in his trousers. 

Wondering how far you could push it before one of them reacted, you pulled Sihtric's cock out, stroking him slowly, your thumb gathering the wetness at the tip and spreading it. You heard Sihtric's breathing hitch but other than that he kept mumbling, answering Finan. 

Finan on the other hand went uncharacteristically quiet, cup of ale at his lips. You stopped stroking Sihtric for an instant waiting until Finan looked up at you before starting once more. 

After a moment admiring the way Finan struggled to stay still in his seat you turned to kiss Sihtric softly before sliding to your knees. You turned you back to Finan, taking Sihtric's cock into your mouth, moaning when his hand pressed your head down. 

Running your hands down his thighs you let Sihtric fuck up into your mouth, doing your best not to gag as he hit the back of your throat. 

Finan swore through a grunt making you pop off Sihtric, stroking him as you watched the Irishman. 

"Something wrong?," you asked him as you stood, giving Sihtric a first kiss as you sauntered away, leaning on the table between you and Finan.

You saw his eyes trace over your exposed cleavage and then back to Sihtric's pulsing hard cock. 

"I think I know what you want," you whispered to Finan as you leaned in further, hiking your dress up so you were fully exposed to Sihtric. He took the hint easily, making his way behind you. His hand caressed your ass softly and you pushed back into the touch. 

Sihtric entered you, a deep thrust that had you gasping for air. You wondered what he was invisionning at the moment as you watched him over your shoulder, his head thrown back, mouth agape as he plunged into you over and over again. 

You couldn't help but moan, feeling yourself dripping wet as you focused on Finan once more. 

He was now stroking himself, staring at Sihtric's cock splitting you open. You groaned your husband's name, wanting him to see and you knew the exact moment he did, his whole body tensing as he came inside you, a string of curses falling from his lips. 

His hand ran up your back, coming around your throat, pulling you back until you stood on the tip of your toes. With his hand still wrapped around your throat and his come sliding down your thighs Sihtric kissed you, tongue demanding like never before. You whimpered into his mouth, turned on beyond belief by the possessiveness. 

When he pulled away, your eyes met and you saw all the love and admiration he had for you so you went willingly when he pushed you towards Finan, making you kneel.

"Be good now," Sihtric said, his voice coming out raspy as you reached for Finan's cock.

You nodded, leaning forth to lick the tip, sucking his cock into your mouth. Tracing the thick vein running up the side with your tongue had Finan's fingers threading through your hair, his hips rising as you pushed yourself down. 

You moaned around his cock before pulling off, stroking him a few times as you watched him through tear stained lashes. Finan's heated gaze had you licking your swollen lips, searching for Sihtric over your shoulder.

Sihtric was back in his chair, somehow shirtless as he observed you. You felt your nipples tighten at the sight and you reached up palming your breasts as you turned back to Finan.

Crawling into his lap you moaned when his cock rubbed right up against your clit, undulating for more pressure.

You wrapped your fingers around Finan, jerking him off against you as you teased him, raising your hips so his tip would enter you before retreating. 

The name of his god falling from his lips spurred you on, as you whined into his neck, biting at his skin. 

"Next time you can fuck me while Sihtric watches," you whispered into Finan's ear, finally allowing him to push into you. He came almost instantly, fingers digging into your ass as he pushed deeper into you. 

His thumb came to graze over your clit, his finger pushing it's way inside you, right along his cock. You groaned, grinding into Finan for more, your own release so close and he gave you what you wanted, fucking into you even though it seemed to pain him, right until you screamed in pleasure. 

Your vision blurred from the overstimulation, head lolling to the side as you panted breathlessly. You felt Finan pull out of you, both his cock and his finger, making you whine at the loss but you soon found yourself enveloped into a familiar embrace. Closing your eyes, you allowed yourself to relax, the thunder and rain helping you to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When you made it out to the training square the sun was already shining brightly, the dirt dry even after the previous night's storm.

Although Sihtric had left the house before you, he was nowhere to be seen as you stretched, watching some of the men spar. Your body was full of aches and bruises but you felt wonderful nonetheless after such a heated night. 

Spotting Osferth, you called out to him, jogging in his direction as he waved at you. 

"Baby monk," you said cheerfully, clapping his shoulder amicably. "Want to spar?"

Osferth nodded, smiling as you picked up two wooden swords before making your way to the field. You stand ready as you wait for Osferth to attack, blocking his strike easily. 

"How are you so awake considering all the ale you drank?"

Avoiding another strike, you laughed, swiping at Osferth's foot, making him tumble to the ground.

"I must be blessed by the gods."

Osferth mumbled as he stood once more, this time attacking your weak side, you stepped out of the way, counterattacking. This time Osferth stopped the blade, pushing back.

"Better," you encouraged, cutting through the air, before thrusting forth, loving the way the wood reverberated in your hand when met with Osferth's sword.

You noticed Sihtric in the distance walking towards you, Uhtred and Finan in tow. Dodging away from Osferth's blow to your right side, you finally reacted, pretending to strike above head before swooping in with a low hit to Osferth's ribs, making recoil as he bent over in pain.

Chuckling, you approached him as he stood waving at you to stay away. 

"Y/N," you heard Uhtred call, laughter evident in his voice. "Leave Osferth alone."

Osferth groaned at that, turning towards the bench to take a seat.

"With who will I fight now," you pouted at Uhtred, swinging your sword in a circle, a mischievous smile on your face. 

"Fight Finan, he should be more of a challenge," Uhtred offered easily as he kept walking towards other fighters, directing them easily. 

Your eyes settled on Finan, memories of the previous night making you groan as Sihtric finally came to stand next to you, a somber look on his face. 

"What's wrong," you asked, reaching for his face, caressing your fingers down his cheek. 

Sihtric sighed into the touch. "I leave for Winchester to deliver a message to the king."

"Since when has that bothered you," you replied, confused. Usually Sihtric loved to be sent on errands, feeling at home in nature. 

"It doesn't," he said as he bowed forward, pressing his forehead to yours. "But Finan is ignoring me, he won't even look at me. Last night was a mistake."

"Don't be ridiculous," you assured him, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. "Finan will come around, I promise."

Sihtric didn't seem so certain but he nodded anyways, kissing you one last time before leaving. You watched him jog towards your home, annoyance bubbling inside you as you turned to find Finan. 

The Irishman stood alone at the edge of the field, sword and shield in hand as he no doubt waited for you to follow Uhtred's orders. 

You advanced towards him, choosing to play it nice as you pointed your sword at him. 

"Ready, Finan?"

He didn't reply, shield up as he crouched, tapping his sword against the shield.

Frowning, you mirrored his stance, shuffling sideways and Finan did the same as you circled each other. 

You lunged forward, hitting Finan's shield as a distraction, rolling on yourself to hit his ribs but he dodged out of the way just in time. 

"So you'll fuck me but won't talk to me," you baited him, arching a brow. 

This time Finan was the one to bolt towards you with a low sweep of his sword, almost catching your thigh but you blocked him just in time, countering with your second sword. Finan's shield took the impact and he flinched away. 

His next attack, had you pulling out of the way, rolling on the ground before kneeling, you stroked at his knee, making him grunt in pain as he took a step back. You watched him, anger spreading through his features and you couldn't help but think how dumb he was being.

"You're being ridiculous," you growled as you threw your swords to the ground, taking a step towards him. 

Finan lowered his shield, shaking his head as he watched you approach him. 

"Why are you making this such a big deal?" you asked, tearing the shield out of his hand, throwing it atop your swords.

Finan made no effort to stop you, fingers twitching around the hilt of his sword.

You watched him, breathing heavily, searching for something in his face but he seemed more annoyed than anything. 

"My friend's wife sucked my cock, it is a big deal," he countered lowly after a few seconds, looking around as if he was scared of being heard. 

"Oh please," you sighed. "He was there and he was turned on if you didn't notice and so were you, you couldn't take your eyes off him."

"Y/N, it's complicated," Finan breathed, reaching for your hand but you moved away. 

"It really isn't but you're being an idiot and if you hurt him, I'll use a real sword next time." 

Without another word, you turned and walked away, angry. You and Finan had slept together and it had never been a problem. It wasn't as if you were sleeping together now behind Sihtric's back. In fact you were doing this for Sihtric, wanted him to be the happiest he could be. You couldn't help but think you knew exactly how Finan felt. He had never wanted you when you were single and yet now that Sihtric was involved there was an issue. The change and reason for it was obvious to you. Hoping you hadn't screwed up completely, you jogged home, wishing Sihtric was here, needing the comfort of his arms around you.

\-------------

Being alone in your house felt strange you thought as you sat back in bed, drinking the previous night's leftover ale. Yet you were happy to be alone as you were in a foul mood, your conversation with Finan still stuck in your mind. 

The sun was setting rapidly, the cold of the night spreading through your house as you sighed into your cup. 

The knock to your door was expected but you didn't want to stand, calling for Finan to enter. You closed your eyes, hoping this wouldn't turn into a fight.

When you looked up he was standing a few feet away, his own drink already in hand. You raised your cup as a salute before chugging it and finally sitting up, walking slowly towards him.

"What do you want, Finan?"

The words hung between you, his eyes tracing your body as you moved.

"You." he finally replied.

The answer came too easily, you thought as you rolled your eyes, sidestepping him to fill your cup, feeling him watch you over his shoulder.

"Is that really what you want?" you asked, skimming your fingers down his chest, fitting your hand into the waist of his trousers to bring him forth. 

"Y/N," Finan exhaled. 

"If I'm really what you want, take me," you breathed, taking a sip from your drink.  
"But I think we both know who you really want isn't here."

Finan's arm snaked around your waist pulling you into him, you cup clattering to the floor. He brushed his lips over yours, searching something and you waited, knowing whatever was to come had to be his decision. 

"Say it," you whispered. 

Stepping away, Finan groaned, turning his back on you. "How can you be ok with this?" 

"Because I love him, even if that means sharing him."


	4. Chapter 4

The river was warm this time of day, birds singing as you dangled your feet from the dock.

Uhtred has asked you to deal with the trader coming in today and you had, paying him for the arrow heads and inspecting the stock before allowing him to leave. 

With nothing much else to do, you had stayed at the docks, enjoying the sun on your skin even though you felt restless. Sihtric was due back anytime now and you wanted nothing more than to wrap yourself around him for a few hours. 

You heard Finan calling your name, turning to see him signaling for you to come over. Stretching, you rapidly pulled on your boots, jogging towards the village. 

Coming to a halt, you watched from afar as Sihtric descended from his mount, Finan holding the lead with the widest grin on his face. You smiled, observing them interact. Finan seemed to have gotten over himself as he leaned in, embracing Sihtric. The hug lasted longer than most and you couldn't help but notice how Sihtric's hand lingered on Finan's arms even after they pulled apart. 

Uhtred joined them, exchanging a few words with Sihtric before retreating back to his home. 

As though he could sense you, Sihtric turned in your direction, taking a step forth when he finally saw you. Your feet carried you towards him almost instantly, breaking into a run until you crashed into him, wrapping your legs around his waist as you kissed him.

"Missed you," he whispered against your lips, seeking more of you as his hands craddled you to his chest, pressing his forehead to yours. 

Wiggling out of his arms you intertwined your fingers, pulling him home. Sihtric followed easily, eyes shining brightly. You couldn't help but peak over your shoulder, seeing Finan brush a hand through his hair as he watched you both leave, a defeated look on his face.

Later you thought to yourself as you quickened your pace, wanting solely to focus on your husband for now. 

The minute the door to your house closed, Sihtric was crowding you against it, hands ripping at your tunic, his warm mouth moving along your neck. 

You moaned Sihtric's name as he pushed his thigh between yours, making you grind on him. He kept you trapped against the door, smiling wickedly you as you whined into his chest, his thigh not enough to get you off.

Grabbing at his chest, you grumbled, annoyed with Sihtric's armour but you felt too desperate to take the time to take it off. 

Sihtric being more reasonable unclasped his sword and threw it aside before lifting you into his arms making you squirm for more. He walked you to the bed before laying you out on it, pulling your trousers off before feeling your wetness, smirking as he settled between your legs. 

The first swipe of his tongue had you whining, rubbing up against his mouth, begging for more. Sihtric pushed in a finger, watching you as he opened you up, teasing you relentlessly. You felt his beard burn on your thigh as he kissed and bit at your skin, pushing a second finger inside you.

Threading your fingers through his hair you forced his mouth back onto you, crying out as he sucked on your clit, adding his tongue to the push and pull of his fingers. 

Sihtric crawled up your body, but you shoved him onto his back, kissing him deeply before straddling his face. You fucked yourself on his tongue, panting as you tried unlacing his trousers, finally getting his cock out. 

You leaned down, encircling his erection with your hand as far as you could, stroking him rapidly as you added your mouth, sucking him down as much as you could. Hardly able to focus, Sihtric's tongue feeling so perfect inside you, you circled your hips back, moaning around his cock. 

You felt heat rising through you, your body vibrating as Sihtric pushed his fingers back into you, curling them just right. Vision blurry, your hand barely making any effort anymore to jerk Sihtric off, you came, crying out. You fell toward, head resting on Sihtric's thigh, trying to catch your breath, as he kept pumping his fingers into you, making you squirm. 

This time Sihtric was the one pushing you off, growling into your skin as he dragged you to him. He placed your legs on his shoulders, folding you in half as he entered you slowly. Your eyes locked together, the feel of him stretching you open making you whimper, your body feeling so sensitive from your orgasm as he started fucking into you.

You grabbed the back of his neck, drawing his mouth to yours as you exchanged a sloppy kiss. Pushing your hips up, meeting Sihtric's every thrust you raked your nails over his armour, wishing he was naked. With every thrust, Sihtric's breathing became more frantic, small grunts escaping him as his moves started to stutter. 

Reaching for his ass, you encouraged him to go deeper, arching into him. Sihtric's orgasm came like a wave, his muscles bunching and twitching. He let himself cover your body, kissing your neck, his body going lax. 

Sihtric sighed into your shoulder, nuzzling in your neck which made you giggle. You pulled at the laces holding his armour shut along his back, cracking the heavy leather open. Groaning, Sihtric pulled away and you helped him out his chest plate and then his tunic, all too happy to fall back into bed with him after. 

Cuddling into Sihtric's chest, you ghosted your lips along his pecs, leaning your chin on him as you watched him.

He ran his fingers down your back, tracing patterns into your skin that had you shivering. 

"I missed you too," you admitted, mumbling the words into his skin. 

Sihtric smiled in return, knowing how much you hated being vulnerable. 

You couldn't get over how much you felt for him as you kissed his chest, wordless promises being immortalized into his skin.

"Someone else missed you," you added after a few minutes and felt Sihtric tense immediately underneath you. 

"Y/N," Sihtric began but you cut him off, a finger to his lips.

"Both of you need to stop being idiots," you mumbled as you pulled away, standing to clean yourself. 

\----------------

Night had fallen shortly after you'd left the house, Sihtric still in bed trying to drag you back to him but you ignored his pleas, heading for the stables. 

You brushed your mount, whispering in his ear as you fed him some apples. Spending time with him made you calm, comforting such a strong beast also made you feel somewhat powerful. 

When you felt serene once more, you kissed his nose softly, before heading home.

Surprisingly, you found Finan sitting on your doorstep, head hanging until he noticed you coming. 

"Where's Sihtric?" you asked Finan as you stopped in front of him, noticing how tired he looked, dark circles under his eyes making him look much older than he really was. 

Finan shrugged, biting his lip as he watched you. "There was no one when I got here."

"Come," you motioned for him to follow you, entering your home. 

Finan trailed behind you, taking forever. Grabbing his arm, you pulled him forth, pushing him into a chair. 

"When's the last time you had a good night sleep?" you asked as you brought him some bread and water, sitting across from him. 

Breaking the bread apart, Finan sighed. "I don't know, a while."

You watched him eat, feeling slightly guilty for bringing all of this forth but deep down you knew both men would feel so much better if they were honest with each other.

When Finan was done with his food you ushered him into your bed, silencing him as he argued.

"We're cuddling, Finan," you mumbled as you settled on his chest, wrapping your arm around him. "Just sleep."

And for once Finan didn't argue, closing his eyes. Laying on him you played with the edge of his tunic, inhaling deeply. Finan had always smelled of pine trees and rivers, making you groan as you tried to sleep.

\----------------

You woke as you heard the door open, smiling sluggishly at Sihtric who arched a brow at you when he saw Finan next to you. 

Crawling out of bed carefully, you motioned for him to be quiet as you grabbed his hand and led him back outside. 

Once the front door was shut, you pushed yourself to the tip of your toes, kissing Sihtric's lips lightly, lingering at his mouth.

"Why is Finan in our bed," Sihtric asked after a second, hand tangling in your hair as he kissed you again.

You moaned into his mouth, feeling the hard muscles of his chest under his tunic.

"He hasn't been sleeping, hasn't been feeling right" you explained, leaning on Sihtric's chest, hoping he would understand he wasn't the only one feeling for Finan.

Sihtric wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. You stayed like that for a moment, bathing into the comfort of your husband's arms and the cool night's breeze. 

"Come to bed," you finally said as you pulled away, lacing your fingers with his as you headed back inside. 

Slipping back into bed next to Finan, you reached out for Sihtric who joined you, draping his arm over your waist, fingers grazing over Finan's naked skin. You grinned to yourself, nuzzling closer to Finan, feeling Sihtric push himself right up against you, his hand now pressed to Finan's abdomen.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up warm, cuddling into the furs around you, feeling Sihtric's chest to your back. His hardening cock was pressing into the back of your thigh, making you smile into your pillow as you pushed back against him. There was nothing better than waking up in the arms of the man you loved, feeling how much his body wanted you.

As if to prove your point, Sihtric's hand came to settle on your stomach, pulling you closer into his body, making him groan in the process.

Rocking back into him, you felt him push back, his mouth at your ear, breath coming out harshly as he nuzzled into your neck. 

You stretched, ass grinding into Sihtric's length, arms in front of you falling upon warm skin. You opened your eyes curiously, gasping when you saw Finan, remembering the previous night. The Irishman seemed to still be asleep, a peaceful look on his face as a whimper caught in your throat.

You peaked over your shoulder, noticing Sihtric's eyes on his best friend as his cock slipped between your thighs, gaining more friction, his movements coming faster. 

"Is this turning you on?" you whispered as you raised your leg slightly, asking Sihtric for more.

The first thrust was painfully slow, Sihtric taking all his time as he entered you from behind, his breath fanning across the back of your neck. You felt him skim his lips across your nape, his hand gliding along your thigh, raising your dress. The sound you made was pure need, your body reacting to Sihtric's touch, unable to contain your pleasure. 

The sound had Finan rousing, his eyes slotting open as you came face to face. You saw the surprise rise in his face as he took in the situation, scrambling away but you stopped him quickly. Grabbing his wrist, you brought his hand to your mouth kissing it softly, conveying as much want and need as you could.

"Stop thinking so much," you murmured, caressing his face with your hand, thumb running over his lips.

Sihtric regained all your attention with a hard thrust, your body reacting, convulsing around him as his thrusts became deeper. His hand grasped your hip to pull you to him, his hold possessive and needy. You leaned back into him, craving his mouth on yours. 

You were surprised however when it was Finan who moved forward, his hand covering Sihtric's own over your hip. 

Sihtric grunted in your ear in response, his pace slowing as he watched Finan over your shoulder. 

"Touch him," Sihtric exhaled in your ear, making you shiver. You loved the thought of him finally accepting all of this and taking control. Sihtric tended to be shy and reserved but you knew his controlling side, knew how possessive and heated he could be.

Reaching for Finan you tugged at his tunic until he helped you and discarded it, now lying facing you. You grazed your fingers along his chest as you tightened around Sihtric's cock now dripping wet.

Pulling at the laces of Finan's trousers, you tried focusing on the task at hand but Sihtric made it difficult, grinding his cock into you, making you cry out. 

You managed to ease Finan's cock out of his trousers, stroking him as he stretched to do the same to you, fingers playing with your clit, feeling Sihtric's cock slide inside of you.

Bucking at the sensation, seeking more pressure from Finan but wanting to rock back into Sihtric, you found yourself moving wontongly. All until Sihtric pulled out, kneeling up in the bed. 

Whining at the lost, you tried turning to see him but he stopped you, grabbing the bottom of your robe now gathered around your waist and pulling it off. You found yourself naked, the morning breeze in the cabin making your nipples tighten as both men watched you. 

You bit your bottom lip as you observed them, relieved when Sihtric moved towards you. 

"I believe you told Finan he could fuck you while I watched," he said with a smirk, taking your hand and leading you to turn towards Finan.

You shuddered at the thought, casting your eyes down as Finan's gaze traced your body, licking his lips. 

"Are ya sure?" he asked, the question directed more at Sihtric than you. A part of you liked that, craved Sihtric's approval and wanted to fulfill his fantasies.

Sihtric nodded, leaning back in the bed, his cock in hand. You gulped as you moved to kneel before Finan, feeling Sihtric's eyes on you, heat rising in your stomach.

Finan reached forth, running his hand through your hair, cupping your face. You tilted forward, feeling his lips against yours, pushing your tongue into his mouth and that seemed to unlock something in Finan. He wrapped an arm around you, pushing you onto your back as he settled between your legs, entering you.

Crying out, your fingers tangled in Finan's necklace with a cross, dragging him down so you could kiss him hungrily. As you pulled apart, you couldn't help but seek out Sihtric, wanting his lips on your body as Finan started thrusting into you. 

You felt Sihtric ghost his fingers along your arm and neck as he stroked himself, making you moan breathlessly. The sight of him feeling so free made you desire this even more, grinding down onto Finan's cock, sliding your hand down Sihtric's body. 

Finan seemed to take you grinding on him as encouragement, wrapping your legs around him, leaning in to suck at your nipple, twisting the other between his fingers.

You crying out aroused Sihtric as he came to kneel by your head, kissing your lips before pushing a finger into your mouth. Sucking on his finger, feeling Finan massage your breasts was driving you crazy, hips undulating restlessly.

As if using it to prepare you, Sihtric pulled out his finger only to replace it with his cock. Sucking the tip into your mouth, bouncing on Finan's cock, you groaned, pleasure overwhelming you. 

You heard Finan swearing, catching your attention as you eyed him. He had pulled back to watch you and Sihtric, mouth agape as he panted, reaching down to play with your clit, every thrust deeper and deeper. You groaned around Sihtric, your breath catching as you gagged on his cock. 

Finan increased his rhythm, your body buzzing with every thrust. You felt your orgasm coming, nails digging into Finan's thighs as you climaxed. 

As if spurred on by the sight of you coming on Finan's cock, your body spasming , Sihtric cupped the back of Finan's head, pressing his forehead to the Irishman's before kissing him.

The kiss was brutal, Finan biting at Sihtric's lip as he came, a growl escaping him but their lips never parted. It was as if they were desperate for each other and you couldn't help but watch them as you came down from your orgasm, pulling Sihtric's own out of him as both men broke the kiss.

You felt him pulse in your mouth as he finally pulled away, come streaking across your chest. You could see Finan's eyes glued to Sihtric's body, wanting to touch but still too shy to act on it.

Both men locked gazed at each other for a moment before Sihtric broke the contact, leaning down to kiss your lips gently. You felt Finan pull out, making you whimper as he slid to your side. Breaking the kiss with Sihtric, you turned to Finan, edging your mouth towards his until he kissed you, owning you with his tongue once more.

The loud crashing bang to your front door had you pulling apart, Uhtred's voice resonating through. 

You heard Sihtric swear as he rose quickly, slipping some trousers on.

"I'll be right there Lord," he called out, kissing you quickly and then doing the same to Finan. When he pulled away he looked shocked, as if only realizing what he'd just done but Uhtred's voice was enough to stir him away.

With the door closing behind Sihtric you turned to Finan who was now pulling his tunic over his head, the rest of his body on full display. Yet, even if you couldn't help but admire his body, a part of you was worried for what was to come.

Standing, you sauntered towards him, pleased when his eyes trailed over you with desire even now. You grazed your lips across his jaw, holding back a shiver when his arms wrapped around you.

"Remember," you murmured, kissing him. "Hurt him and I hurt you."

Without waiting for a response you pulled away, grabbing some fresh clothes and dressing all while Finan watched you attentively. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Sihtric left that same morning. Scouts had been seen along Wessex's border and the King was requesting help. Before sending anyone to battle, Uhtred wanted to know what was happening and who was spying. 

Since your wedding, Uhtred also refused to send you and Sihtric on scouting missions alone, claiming you would be distracted by one another. At first you had both argued, claimed you could do your job no matter what but in the end Uhtred rejected your claim, stating love made things dirty.

With Sihtric gone for a few nights, you found yourself training later than most days, preparing weapons and assisting Uhtred with planning. You saw Finan around, doing similar things but never really had the time to talk other than basic pleasentries. 

You noticed however that the way he watched you changed, his eyes cautious but heated. 

Tonight was your first night with not much to do. You sat in the alehouse with Osferth, trying to read the English words he showed you in his book but your head hurt too much to focus.

You observed Finan out of the corner of your eye, seeing him discussing with a local woman known for chasing after Uhtred's warriors. Finan had a drink in hand as he was leaning on the counter, looking bored and tired. You wondered why he wasn't paying more attention, it wasn't like him to turn down interested women.

When he stood and stumbled out the alehouse you couldn't help but say your goodbyes to Osferth and follow after Finan. You saw a torch down the path to the river and you trailed behind, wanting to make sure he was ok.

By the time you made it to the river, Finan was struggling with his tunic, his trousers already disposed of close by. Biting your lip, you watched him, the skin of his scared back golden under the firelight, his strong shoulders leading to his tapered waist and strong round ass. 

"Need some help," you said as you finally approached him.

Finan staggered sideways as if surprised to hear you, his tunic giving in as you reached for him, steadying him. 

You saw him swallowing around nothing as he examined you from head to toe before pulling away, slowly disappearing under the dark water without a word. 

When Finan appeared out of the water he shook his head, sending thousands of droplets flying around him like crystals in the light. You'd never seen him look so beautiful and yet he seemed miserable. 

"You miss him that much?" you asked when he remained silent, his eyes tracing your every move as you sat on the shore.

He shook his head once more mumbling something you didn't understand before diving under.

"Finan," you called when he reappeared, head bowed low, without making eye contact. 

You called his name again to no avail. Pulling off your boots you made your way into the water fully clothed, worried about Finan. When you reached him, you pressed your hand to his shoulder and he barely reacted. 

You kissed his back gently as you wrapped your arms around him. 

"Finan, you're scaring me," you said softly, lips ghosting over his back.

Finally, Finan hummed in response, slowly turning in your arms so he could face you. You couldn't tell if it was water from the river or tears streaming down his face but you felt your heart stutter at the sight of him.

"Tell me how to help," you whispered, cupping his cheek. 

He shrugged, sighing as he leaned into your touch, kissing the tip of your fingers. You smiled sadly at him, caressing your hands down his arms, tracing the scars that littered them.

The kiss came unexpectedly but you welcomed it, allowing Finan in as his hands settled on your hips. He pulled you into his body, his lips moving softly against yours yet desperately trying to say something, his tongue tasting of ale. 

You shivered from the cold water, goosebumps spreading over you. Finan pulled away, running his hands down your arms as though to warm you up. He seemed almost sober as he escorted you out of the water, wrapping his cloak around you before dressing quietly.

The walk home was oddly comforting, Finan's hand at the bottom of your back keeping you grounded. The minute you opened the door to the cabin he was mumbling for you to change as he started a fire. 

You did as you were told, eyes fixated on him. Once you were changed into a loose robe, you approached Finan cautiously, threading your fingers through his hair. He sat on a stool by the fire, leaning into you, hiding his face in the velvet material of your robe. It was the first time since you had met Finan that you'd seen him look so vulnerable.

"Talk to me," you repeated, working your fingers down his neck, massaging his shoulders. 

In time, Finan huffed a sinister laugh into your stomach before pulling away. He dragged another stool closer for you to sit. Quietly, you did as indicated, reaching for his hand to lace your fingers with his

You waited, uncertain what to say. It was obvious Finan was fighting with something and you had no idea how to help him. 

"I can't be in love with Sihtric or you," he whispered, his voice trembling. 

"You don't have to do anything Finan," you replied reassuringly, your thumb caressing the back of his hand. 

"You don't understand."

"Then help me," you pleaded, hating the shift in your voice, the crack in it that mirrored your heart. 

Finan shifted away from you, dropping your hand as he exhaled deeply. 

"I used to have a wife, kids even," he eventually muttered, eyes locked on the flames as if they were consuming him.

You stayed quiet, watching him, unable to help his turmoil but wanting him to find the words. After a long pause, Finan stood, turning his back to you before he continued. 

"I fell in love with my brother's wife and ran away with her. It cost me everything. I lost everything."

"Finan," you tried but he stopped you, shaking his head. 

"I can't lose it all again."

"Finan," you repeated, this time standing to fit yourself against his back. You waited for his breathing to calm, his hands coming to settle over yours on his stomach. "What you went through Finan, it's horrible but it doesn't mean you can't love again. We're family, you, me, Sihtric, Uhtred and Osferth, it's til death. No one will take that away from you."

You shuffled back, hand on Finan's arm to turn him to face you. Surprisingly, he came easily but you could see he was holding back, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"Look at me," you said as you took his face between yours hands, heart hammering. "No matter what you choose, what you want from this, know that Sihtric and I will always be there for you, even if you walk away."

In time, Finan nodded, tilting in to press his forehead to yours.

"Truth be told, you terrify me Finan."

You saw the confusion in his face, as he pulled away but you leaned forth, ghosting your lips over his. "You could complete us, but you could destroy us just as easily."

Turning away, you swallowed around nothing, feeling a lump in your throat. Over the past few weeks you had realized that Sihtric may not be the only one with feelings for Finan. That maybe you had just been really good at hiding it, even from yourself. Yet could it really be possible to have it all, Sihtric and Finan, a fearless leader and a family. It all seemed too good to be true.

You felt Finan's hand on your hip, the touch gentle but enough to stop you from walking away. 

He molded himself to your back, hooking his chin over your shoulder. "I wish he was here."

"Me too," you sighed. It would be a mess to have to explain all this to Sihtric later. 

"I guess we'll have to make it up to him," Finan whispered as he spun you around slowly, mouth descending upon yours, kissing you until you were breathless. 

You gasped his name as he lifted you into his arms, kissing down your neck. Wrapping your legs around his waist you tilted his chin up, running your fingers through his beard as you looked into his eyes. 

Finan walked you to the bed, laying you on it. He covered your body with his, slotting perfectly between your legs. The weight of him made you groan as you pulled at his tunic, ridding him of it before kissing him once more. 

With your fingers in his hair and his hands trailing every inch of your body, you couldn't help but moan into his mouth, craving more. You felt Finan slip his hands under your robe, lifting it away from your skin until you lay naked underneath him.

Finan kneeled between your legs, undoing the laces to his trousers and you watched him, feeling heat rise through you. When he was finally naked you pushed yourself up, fingers tracing the lines of his abdomen, lips caressing his skin. 

"Y/N", you heard Finan say, making you gaze up at him through your lashes. 

His lips fell upon yours, your body reacting instantly, small moans being pulled out of you as Finan pushed you back. The first thrust made you whimper, craving more but Finan refused to give in, setting a desperately slow and intimate rhythm. 

"Finan," you whined, cupping the back of his neck to bring his mouth to yours. "What do you want?"

"Everything," he whispered, grinding into you languidly, making you cry out. 


End file.
